


Omega in Alpha clothing.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Furihata Kouki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Furihata, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Verse, TopAkashi, omega/alpha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Desde que Seijuro nació en la familia Akashi, se esperó que su género secundario fuera, como ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales, lo mejor de lo mejor, el más fuerte, el líder nato y el único que un Akashi estaba destinado a ser: Un Alfa.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 21





	Omega in Alpha clothing.

Desde que Seijuro nació en la familia Akashi, se esperó mucho de él.

Desde que Seijuro nació en la familia Akashi, se esperó que su género secundario fuera, como ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales, lo mejor de lo mejor, el más fuerte, el líder nato y el único que un Akashi estaba destinado a ser: Un Alfa.

De ese modo, Akashi Seijuro, hijo único y heredero de Akashi Masaomi se crió con ese ideal. Y no fue difícil para el niño amoldarse a ello, a los deseos de su padre, madre y de toda la familia Akashi.

"Como se esperaba del joven maestro."

"Es el siguiente alfa de la familia Akashi."

"Akashi-sama debe sentirse orgulloso de su heredero."

"Si tan solo mi primer hijo fue un alfa como Akashi-kun, en lugar de un desagradable omega."

—Está bien, cariño. Solo no les prestes atención. — Su madre, Shiori Akashi sostuvo su mano y lo llevó a la siguiente habitación vacía en algún piso de la empresa de su padre, tenía seis años de edad, pero a diferencia de otros niños mimados y protegidos en la ignorancia, Seijuro sabía la gran diferencia que había entre las castas.

Los betas fueron lo más común, lo que el cincuenta por ciento de la población mundial es, y a excepción de algunos casos, no hay nada especial en ellos.

Los alfas, dominantes, territoriales, líderes, genios, lo mejor de lo mejor, desde que nació, Akashi se ha visto rodeado de ellos y está verdaderamente orgulloso de pertenecer a una familia como lo es la suya, con grandes alfas que han marcado no solo su propia historia familiar, sino que sus nombres quedarán grabados en la historia para siempre, para el mundo entero.

Alfa es sinónimo de Akashi. Dijo su padre con orgullo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Es natural.

Pero... así como existe lo mejor y lo común, también existe lo "desagradable":

Omegas, sumisos y complacientes, esperando entrar en celo para llamar a cualquier alfa para que se aparee con él, para que satisfaga un instinto tan primitivo, es por eso, piensa Seijuro, que los omegas son desagradables.

Afortunadamente, en la familia Akashi _no hay_ omegas.  
  
  


* * *

Su madre murió cuando tenía ocho años.

No pudo soportar un segundo embarazo y murió por complicaciones a los seis meses, así es como Akashi Seijuro perdió a su madre y a su hermano.

Su padre le dijo que los Akashi no lloran, no es para ellos.

Las personas lloran cuando están tristes (a veces, lo hacen cuando están felices, pero en su mayoría, las lágrimas son de tristeza, desesperación o culpa, todas las cosas malas) y sentirse triste, es en sí mismo una debilidad.

Los Akashi no tienen debilidad.

—Si ella no pudo soportarlo, no era una Akashi.

Seijuro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y cerró sus puños con enfado, cuando escuchó a su padre susurrar, a menos de dos metros, estaba el féretro de su madre.

Esa es la primera vez desde que es un bebé, que quiere llorar. Pero la única persona que dijo que estaba bien llorar cuando quisiera en sus brazos, ya no estaba, ya no estaría nunca más.

Entonces, Seijuro no lloraría nunca más.  
  
  
  


* * *

Seijuro se convierte en el capitán de su equipo de básquet, como se esperaba del alfa.

Es el presidente de consejo estudiantil y se ganó el respeto de todos, nadie podía sentir vergüenza al inclinarse frente al alfa que tuvo las mejores calificaciones a nivel nacional.

Su lugar como futuro CEO y heredero de la fortuna de la familia Akashi está más que asegurado, no hay nadie que pueda ser mejor que él, de ningún modo.

Su futuro era ilimitado.

— ¡Akashicchi! — Seijuro detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó la animada voz de Kise Ryota, un compañero de equipo y él último en integrarse, sin embargo, se adecuo rápidamente a ser llamado uno de los milagros.

— ¿Qué sucede Kise? — La nariz de Seijuro se arrugó imperceptiblemente, no es que sea el más pequeño de todos, Kuroko lo es aún más, pero el realmente odia tener que hablar con el otro mirando hacia arriba, aun si es solo por un centímetro.

**_Un emperador mira hacia abajo desde su trono._ **

Su altura es el único defecto que Seijuro encuentra, otros alfas son más altos como Kise o Murasakibara, su madre dijo que tenía que ser paciente, cada niño se desarrolla diferente y por supuesto que le creyó, era su madre. La mujer que sabía todo y era hermosa, amable y perfecta.

No importa lo que otros dijeron de ella.

No importa lo que su padre dijo de ella, Akashi Shiori fue una buena alfa, una maravillosa madre y una digna Akashi.

Pero... incluso ahora, su altura siguió siendo un complejo. Que no debe dejar que nadie descubra, ni siquiera su padre.

— ¡Hoy llegan los resultados de la prueba de nuestro segundo género!

—Lo sé. — Seijuro dijo, sin saber porque eso debe ser algo que se grite en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

— ¿No estás inquieto?

—No, —Seijuro alza su ceja derecha, — ¿debería?

— ¡Por supuesto, eso lo hace todo oficial! Aunque supongo que eso no cambia muchas cosas para ti. — Kise se rasca detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo estúpidamente, porque para Seijuro, nada va a cambiar la forma en la que ha estado viviendo desde que nació. Siendo criado como un alfa desde el primer día que pudo respirar hasta ahora.

Seijuro no dice nada, solo sigue su camino hacia la sala de profesores en donde debe entregar las copias que solicitó su maestro de química, encontrarse con Kise lo retraso un poco y lo hizo darse cuenta de que las copias se sentían más pesadas de lo que creía que serían.

Él había visto a Kuroko cargar un poco menos que esto y lo había hecho sin complicaciones y sin sentir que sus brazos se caerían después de un largo tiempo sosteniendo las hojas, que lo sorprendió, porque el niño se ve débil y frágil.

¿Por qué en todo el mundo un alfa como él perdería en fuerza contra un simple beta como Kuroko?

Debe ser un error.

—Seguramente, vi mal.  
  
  


* * *

Seijuro vio por segunda vez el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

Escaneo cada centímetro del papel, esperando que en cualquier momento el resultado cambiará mágicamente o se despertara de ese absurdo sueño.

Por supuesto, eso no sucedió.

El resultado seguía siendo el mismo y él estaba completamente consciente.

Su padre estaba de pie, frente a la chimenea, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y aterradoramente en silencio. Seijuro piensa que ese hombre está considerando tomar el atizador de la chimenea y asesinarlo.

Y por alguna razón eso no suena mal para Seijuro, para su orgullo.

La hoja se arruga en su mano y sus ojos se cierran.

Hay un omega en la familia Akashi.

Hay una deshonra en la familia Akashi, su nombre es Akashi Seijuro.  
  


* * *

Cierra su laptop y las arcadas lo golpean con fuerza, cubre su boca y corre al baño, vomita agua y bilis, porque no ha comido nada desde hace dos días, afortunadamente, los resultados llegaron un viernes, hoy es domingo. Dos días para pasar por todas las etapas de duelo, sin embargo, se quedó estancado en la etapa número uno: negación.

Al menos hasta mañana, mañana volverá su vieja fachada como un alfa, hoy está siendo el miserable omega que siempre fue.

No debería sentirse diferente, es solo un género, es solo un estúpido símbolo en una hoja y eso no lo hace diferente de lo que era hace tres días o un año, no obstante, al final de todo, se siente diferente y es diferente.

Omegas, Seijuro nunca estuvo interesado en ellos, especialmente los omegas masculinos, porque no hay propósito para ellos, si se trata de engendrar, las mujeres omegas tienen ese papel, las betas e incluso las alfas hembras pueden dar a luz perfectamente, entonces ¿cuál es el propósito de un omega masculino?

Son lindos, pequeños, débiles y frágiles, sumisos y necesitados.

Por eso, son un verdadero manjar para viejos y pervertidos alfas millonarios que pagarían millones por tener a un omega masculino durante su celo, porque incluso para esos viejos alfas, se mojaran, se pondrán duros y rogaran por ser follados, anudados y preñados.

Es un asco.

El celo, el hecho de que tiene un jodido útero que puede dar a luz un bebé, la cuestión de que un alfa puede morder su cuello y reclamarlo como suyo solo porque es un omega.

Supresores y anticonceptivos que serán suministrados a partir de ahora, para evitar que su primer celo lo golpee con fuerza o que se embarace si alguien llegara a forzarlo durante este.

Frota su cuello y las imágenes de las marcas se cuelan en su mente, provocando más vómito.

Él no puede usar un collar omega o todo el mundo descubriría que es uno, entonces, la rara muestra de compasión de su padre, se habrá esfumado.

No se puede imaginar, cuánto dinero tuvo que usar para cambiar una estúpida palabra en un papel, cuando costó ser un "alfa" al menos en papel y tinta o dentro de la base de datos de una computadora.

— _¿Compasión?_ —Seijuro saborea la palabra en su boca y se ríe.

No, es orgullo.

Masaomi no se preocupa por él, solo piensa en lo mejor para "Akashi".

Seijuro ni siquiera puede llorar por la manera en que se siente, ¿puedes imaginar que toda tu vida se basó en lo que se supone debías haber sido? pero al final ¿no es así como son las cosas? ¿Cómo te sentirías cuando tu mundo se destruye de esa manera?

* * *

Por supuesto que Kuroko lo notó.

Pero el niño no dijo nada.

Seijuro lo agradeció de muchas maneras, ninguna en palabras. Pero por más que Seijuro lo quiera negar, hay un momento en que todo su trabajo duro no sirve de nada.

Eso es cuando Murasakibara lo desafía y libera sus feromonas, es a diferencia de lo que Seijuro esperaba, una ola de delicioso aroma que lo llama a mostrarse sumiso, débil y abrir las piernas porque este macho alfa es un buen espécimen para copular y criar hijos.

A esto es reducido como un omega y Seijuro lo odia, odia todo, odia a los alfas, odia a los omegas.

Ser un simple beta sería mucho mejor.

Murasakibara va a ganar, si Seijuro no hace nada, él perderá.

De nuevo.

Él no está preparado para eso, para ser dejado atrás por la generación de los milagros, todos alfas (excepto Kuroko), todos mejores que él en cada aspecto posible, porque por más que Seijuro quiera estar a la par de estos monstruos, lo cierto es que como omega es imposible, es más inteligente que todos ellos, pero en términos de fuerza, Seijuro es débil, no importa cuánto tiempo esté en el gimnasio privado de su padre con un entrenador privado que firmó un contrato para guardar su secreto, simplemente nada parece funcionar.

Gotas de sudor resbalan por su rostro, el aroma de Murasakibara es intenso y no lo deja pensar con claridad.

Algo dentro de él se estremece, cuando se da cuenta de que aun si fuera un alfa, probablemente no podría controlarlo.

Todos ellos son monstruos.

Entonces, sucede.

Él despierta. Su alfa, o el que _pretende ser un alfa_.

Seijuro gana, tan fácil como poner al gigante púrpura de rodillas por su propio aroma, confundiendo al niño, ¿está aterrado o excitado por las feromonas que su alfa desplegó?, ¿fue un acto de supremacía o de rendición?

Es fácil para Seijuro ceder el control al impostor, es liberador.

Entonces el _omega_ se duerme.  
  


* * *

Conoce al niño al comienzo de la Winter Cup, cuando viene detrás de Kuroko como un perro fiel, temblando y quedándose cerca del niño de mirada apática.

Es el omega más lindo que Seijuro ha conocido en su vida y eso es mucho para decir, considerando que Seijuro ha estado en los círculos sociales más altos, donde la belleza predomina, especialmente en los omegas, porque no tienen ningún otro uso para todos esos millonarios, más que presumir sus joyas y trofeos.

Porque obviamente Furihata, como lo llamó el alfa, Kagami Taiga, tiene que ser un omega. Aunque el niño lleva puesto el uniforme de Seirin, tal vez, por eso Kuroko ama a su actual equipo, porque no discriminan a nadie, este debe ser el primer equipo de básquet en aceptar a un niño omega.

Está mirando a Furihata mientras sostiene las tijeras en alto, Kagami, como lo predijo, fue capaz de esquivar su ataque.

Odia cuando otros alfas tocan sus pertenencias, dejaran impreso su aroma y es más difícil para Seijuro hacer que desaparezca.

El aroma a chocolate y miedo es una mezcla que Seijuro nunca olvidará.

Furihata es más bajo que él, tiembla como una hoja seca a disposición del viento, es delgado, frágil y aunque no puede estar seguro gracias a su ropa, apuesta que hay una pequeña cintura, un cuello delgado y hombros finos como los de cualquier omega, ni siquiera hay un solo vello en su cara y su piel se ve suave igual que su cabello.

Su aroma es dulce, como el de cualquier omega.

Sin embargo.

SIN EMBARGO.

_—Furihata-kun es un Alfa, Akashi-kun._   
  


* * *

Kuroko nunca le mentiría, al menos, es lo que Seijuro piensa.

No lo hace.

Furihata Kouki es un alfa.

Es un alfa de verdad, no solo porque está en un papel o en una base de datos.

No hay error, y no es un título comprado como el suyo, a menos que la familia Furihata nade en dinero como su padre.

Mirando la simple casa de dos pisos y un pequeño patio, una réplica exacta de la casa de al lado y la de al lado, Seijuro sabe que son una familia como cualquier otra, con una madre omega y un padre beta, un hermano mayor beta y Kouki, un alfa.

Seijuro aplasto la hoja sobre su escritorio con su mano, la cerró y provocó algunos rasguños y arrugas.

_Kouki es un alfa._

_Kouki es un alfa._

Kouki es un alfa y ni siquiera le importa como luce o cómo actúa, tembloroso, vacilante y aterrorizado de todos, se escondió tras un beta y no le importó mostrar rendición ante otro alfa.

Seijuro odia eso.

Seijuro lo envidia.

¿Sabe Kouki cuantas horas gasta en el gimnasio para mantener sus músculos?

¿Sabe Kouki la cantidad de calorías que tiene que ingerir diarias para mantener un peso estable?

¿Sabe Kouki cuanto se ha esforzado por mantenerse a la par con otros alfas?

¿Sabe Kouki cuánto se esfuerza para no perder ante nadie, en la escuela, en sus clases particulares en casa, en las prácticas de baloncesto, ante su padre?

¿Sabe Kouki el infierno que es un celo?

Por supuesto que no, porque el niño es un alfa.

Es lo que Seijuro ha pretendido ser toda su vida y lo está _cansando_. Si él no sostuviera está mentira, se habría desmoronado hace mucho tiempo.

Pero... todavía...

—Kouki.  
  


* * *

— ¡Akashi-san! ¡Akashi-san... espere, por favor! ¡No! — Seijuro se ríe ligeramente en el oído del niño, es tan enternecedor pensar que Kouki cree que va a detenerse sólo porque él lo dice.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla debajo de él, todo su cuerpo grita para ser poseído por él.

— ¡Akashi-san no máaahhhs!

Es solo la vergüenza hablando por él, son los sonidos obscenos de sus dedos entrando y saliendo del culo húmedo de Kouki, casi lo tragan por completo.

—Estás tan mojado, Kouki... como un omega en celo listo para recibir a su alfa. A mí.

—Y-yo... n-no....

—Shhh—Seijuro coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Kouki.

Aleja sus dedos juguetones de la entrada del alfa y se complace al escuchar la protesta del otro, sus dedos gotean con una mezcla de su saliva y lubricante.

Mirando desde arriba, Seijuro se siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo como un emperador, como un verdadero alfa.

Las mejillas de Kouki están en un buen tono de rojo, casi escarlata; sus ojos llenos de silenciosa devoción y suplica, el deseo y la vergüenza, hacen una buena combinación, sus tartamudeos son lindos y adorables, al igual que esa falso temor, Kouki quiere tanto esto, como Seijuro.

—Está bien, si Kouki no quiere entonces... — Seijuro intenta retirarse, concentra todo su autocontrol y se empuja hacia atrás, hasta que Kouki alcanza su brazo y lo obliga a quedarse ahí. La mano que lo sostiene es pequeña en comparación con la suya y eso hace maravillas para su ego, no tanto como saber la diferencia entre su pene y el de Kouki.

Para ser un omega, Seijuro está orgulloso del tamaño de su pene, es lo suficientemente grande para satisfacer a otros.

—Quédate. — Susurra, con evidente vergüenza que Seijuro disfruta. Quiere jugar un poco más, quiere que suplique un poco más, quiere verlo llorar. — Sei. — Al menos, hasta que Kouki llamó su nombre tan cariñosamente y lentamente, frente a él abrió sus piernas.

La vista que tuvo fue celestial.

Kouki en toda su gloria desnuda para él, el lubricante goteando de su entrada roja y maltratada por su anterior abusó, casi parecía estar llamándolo y ¿quién era Akashi Seijuro para no responder ante esto?

Ni siquiera buda podría. Por supuesto, Seijuro no lo dejaría tocar un solo cabello de su alfa.

—Te deseo.

—Yo también, Sei... tómame, márcame... — Kouki lo besa y es la primera vez que el alfa lo inicia, es torpe pero dulce y es perfecto.

Se supone que no debería sentirse así, pero lo hacía, estar cerca de este alfa lo hacía tener un sentimiento de finalmente, estar completo y le gusto y no quería dejarlo ir nunca más.

Lo que fue ridículo, hace dos semanas todavía seguía odiando a los alfas y acostándose con todos los omegas que quisiera, tener a Kouki aquí, en su cama fue solo un capricho, porque por algún motivo no podía soportar ver al alfa sonriendo.

_O ¿no podías soportar verlo sonriendo para alguien más?_

—Mío. — Seijuro mordió el labio inferior de Kouki y susurro.

Kouki era suyo, esa era una verdad incuestionable.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kouki, quien se aferró a él con fuerza, empujándose contra el pecho de Seijuro.

—Mío. — Repitió. — No dejare que nadie más te toque. — El gemido que recibió en respuesta fue tan sumiso y satisfactorio, todo dentro de él ardió.

Separa las piernas de Kouki y lentamente entro. Fue muy diferente al resbaladizo y de fácil acceso, culo de otros omegas, este era un alfa que no se auto lubrica y Seijuro tuvo un poco de envidia, en su celo, lo que más odiaba era el lubricante que escurría, deslizándose desde sus muslos hasta sus piernas o su cama.

Pero, aun así... se sintió bien, más que bien, se sintió en el cielo, fue diferente, fue solo perfecto. Seijuro no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente adentro, el contraste de la piel pálida de sus caderas presionando contra la piel abrasadora de los muslos internos de Kouki.

Sostuvo las manos de Kouki y entrelazo sus dedos, beso sus lágrimas y su frente.

—Relájate.

Kouki dio un suspiro tembloroso en respuesta, y lentamente comenzó a relajarse.

—Tan bueno y obediente, mi lindo Kouki.

Seijuro se inclinó para colocar un beso suave y prolongado en los labios de Kouki.

Comenzó a moverse, balanceando lentamente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, devorando cada estremecimiento y temblor que provocó en Kouki.

—Kouki. — Seijuro devoró el cuerpo del castaño con sus ojos, no es nada que haya visto antes, es precioso en todos los sentidos, creado a la perfección solo para sus manos, construido especialmente para él, es justo, piensa, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar a este lugar.

Seijuro también piensa que él fue creado únicamente para Kouki.

—Te quiero, Sei.

Un par de almas desafortunadas, finalmente unidas.

Kouki gritó, cuando Seijuro golpeó repetidas veces y con fuerza su interior, su cuerpo se enroscó a su alrededor, sus piernas lo tomaron con fuerza, sus brazos lo acercaron. Fue suficiente para empujar a Seijuro al límite, llenándolo con su semilla caliente. Kouki se estremeció y con unos pocos golpes torpes, él también se llegó al clímax, derramándose sobre su abdomen y el de Seijuro.

—También te quiero, Kouki. — No podía seguir negándolo. No ahora, que no podía dejar ir la sensación de estar dentro de Kouki, su aroma o su llanto.

Él era adicto a esto.

Nunca lo dejaría ir.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te digo la verdad, la escena final quedó más dulce de lo que pensé originalmente, porque en mi mente había un Seijuro que se sentía atraído pero odiaba a Kouki por ser un alfa y lo sometía a él de una forma que podrías decir, cruel.
> 
> Muy, muy, muy cruel.
> 
> ¡Pero no pude hacerlo!
> 
> Así que los deje ser felices, ¿esperó no te moleste?
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
